The Darkest Nightmares
by darth nightmear
Summary: This is the story of an anti hero as he hunts down people with darkness in their hearts
1. Chapter 1

Authors note

This is the very first story I have typed up myself so please tell me what you think. I came up wit this story by myself but I'm not sure if it exists anywhere else so I am sorry if it is already created I did not know. I improvised many thins used for writing storeys I used ` at start of conversation and this ;at the end I don't know if this is right if it sent please tell me like I said this is my very first story well first chapter of it.

The Darkest Nightmares

Chapter 01

`Its such a lovely night sky to end today's festivities and the glow from the burning building adds wonders to this sight; The mysterious man said aloud while looking at the night sky as a warehouse burned behind him as he stood just out of the light from the overhead street lamp as it lightly lit the alley.

The man grinned as he saw a black BMW stopped at the end of the large men stepped out of the car both men looked around before closeting their of them walked around to the other and they both walked to the back of the smallest of the men opened the door and a small man stepped out car obviously the boss.

Both men bowed their heads trying to show respect. The short man stepped forward and started walking down into the alley towards the burning warehouse the large men followed the short man till he stopped directly under a street lamp revealing him man was clearly wealthy or very well off he wore a black suit a pure white shirt under it wit a red shoes were highly polished.

The man stepped forward smiling looking straight a the man unable to see his face `So you're the one who has been terrorizing my organisation too bad for you that you didn't know not to mess with Andréa Mcflagon;He ended grinning.

The man stepped foreword showing only his lower part of his face it was clear he was grinning. Yes it was me ``hehe'' and to tell your the truth I am not worried about what your will do to me; He said with a mocking tone in his voice.

`Heh you are a brave man then I killed so many people who ever did something I didn't like; Andréa snapped his fingers and in doing so his henchmen stood at an attention beside men take out their guns and pointed them at the man.

The man grinned showing what seemed to be a shark like teeth. I really hope that you're reflex's are fast or you will die a horrible death; He man dashed forward zig zaging towards seconds he was inches away from the reached his hand forward gripping the guards face hard and twists his hand tearing the guards face with incredible guard screamed in agony as his skin began to tear the man pulled his arm back removing the skin off the guards face. Blood squirted everywhere as the guard was still alive screaming the man jumped back and twisted his body performing a back kick to the guard's stomach cocking him metres away to the wall blood still pouring out his skinless face.

The guard who was standing beside him could only watch in horror as his friend and partner was killed so easily beside him and he watched again as the killer with one quick motion twirled and grabbed his partners gun in mid man dashed forward and shoved the parral of the pistol into the second gaurds mouth and grabbed his wrist and snapped it breaking iT.

The man stared at Andréa with blood hungry eyes and smiling as if he had been awarded a billion Euros. NOW my good sir I just giving one of your`re men the greatest form of fun imaginable and now I shall give it to this one for there's no greater form of entertainment as dieing or killing and proof of this is the fact that humanity is always fighting killing dieing and no one seems to stop it for it is in you're nature as creatures of this earth; The man ended not breaking his sadistic smile or stop staring at Aindrea.`The only difference is when a human discovers this and admits it only then does he or she evolve above the race of man; said nearly in laughter

The man pulled the trigger firing a single shot into the back of the guards skull splattering his gray matter and his blood all over the floor behind man stared at Andréa man walked towards him slowly pointing the gun at was terrified he couldn't stop shaking for within a minute his best bodyguards were killed as easily as they would be standing knew he had to do something or it will be too late but he knew he had to wait for the perfect moment to strike considering the mysterious mans speed.

The man suddenly stopped walking and stood there staring at Andréa when out of nowhere he began to laugh insanely with his eyes open widely the mans head was tilted far back enough for his hood that he was wearing fell off revealing long black hair and oddly his face seemed to be a mask and not began shaking more as he watched the figure in front of him wondering if he was actually human his face looked as if it was a mask and yet there was movement of muscle as he laughed and talked.

The man stopped laughing and looked at Aindrea`Well i see you've noticed my face is`nt human the simple fact is I am not human and now Andréa im afraid u must die now for you've done terrible things and I kill those who have wronged humans but before u die I shall reveal what I am my name is Nightmare; he said as he bowed to Andréa who simple ran forward shooting at the creature before his eyes.

None of Andréa's bullets made contact as the nightmare simply jumped over Andréa landing behind him pointing the gun at the back of Andréa's head nice try but sadly it's getting late goodbye; was the only thing Nightmare said as he squeezed the trigger firing a single shot.

Echoes of the shot flew threw the air as sirens replaced the echo of the shot becoming the new sound of the industrial area of taillight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors note

This is the very first story i have typed up myself so please tell me what you think. I came up with this story by myself but I'm not sure if it exists anywhere else so i am sorry if it is already created i did not know. I improvised many things used for writing story's i used ' at start of conversation and this ;at the end I don't know if this is right if isn't please tell me like i said this is my very first story well first chapter of it.

The sixteen year old boy awoke to his alarm clock going off again at the usually time. He slammed his fist down on the alarm clock turning off the alarm. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to wake him self up he got out of his bed and looked around his small room.

He walked to his radio and turned it on to his favorite song by skillet monster with a growl. He closed his eyes as he relaxed and enjoyed the music after a few seconds of listening to it he began to get dressed into some clean comfortable clothes to wear to school today.

He walked downstairs to have his breakfast and to do his morning chores as he always does every morning. Someone came running into the kitchen smiling happily as always.

'Morning James how did u sleep today; she asked smiling happily as all young girls do at her age.

'morning Jane and I slept well thanks for asking I see your looking forward to school again don't you ever get tired of school;James asked smiling back at his sister as he made her breakfast

James and Jane sat down and ate there breakfasts till they heard a knock on the door. James got up and answered the door to see his friend Jeff meagher.

`hiya Jeff;James greeted Jeff.

`hi James I see your ready for school as usually;Jeff said

`What about me; twin brother.

`sorry Waz I dident see there;James apologized

James invited the brothers into the house and he went back to finish his breakfast.

The group arrived at school five minutes before the bell rang and James left the group to get into glass and sit down in his seat and waited for everyone to arrive.

As time went by students came into class one by one until the teacher arrived. The teacher called the role and selected a student who would carry the attendant sheet.

'James would you mind if I choose you again since you always bring it back on time,Mr. Frawley asked.

'Yes sir I would be happy to do it;James answered.

With that said James stood up and took the attendant sheet off Mr. Frawley when he was done writing down who was in and who wasn't. James walked back to his seat and sat down till the school bell rang to announce main classes have packed his bag after he checked did he have everything with him and he stood up and walked out the class room to his first class which was also his favorite class history.

Through out the day James got to every class early and had all his things laid out ready to begin studying and handing the teacher the attendant was now in his lease favorite class maths which he was never really at till that day where he was beated nearly to death by bully's four years ago. James stared at the clock as it was about to strike twelve thirty meaning it was lunch time. James packed his bag in a hurry and got up to get the attendant sheet of his maths teacher once he got it he quickly walked down the hallway till he got to the cafeteria

when James got there he saw his friends already sitting down at their usually table eating and discussing stupid things as always. James let out a sigh as he has yet again have to socialize with them even though the truth of the fact was he dident really liked them their were just a means to seem normal so he smiled picked up his tray of food and walked over and sat down as if he was happy to see them.

'Hi guys how were your classes;James asked wearing his usually fake smile.

'Epic! They all answered in unison then laughed.

'hehe as you say every day;James said. James sat down beside Jeff and began to eat his lunch he looked around as Jeff kei and wazzer talked about their band.

'So how are you guys planing on spending your Christmas vacations or do you guys not have any plans?Asked Jeff looking at them with a smile as always.

'well im planing on spending my time with relaxation and Im gonna enter every art competition and see if I win;kei answered with a determined look

'Im planing on looking for a new drum kit and then figure how to get my parents to buy it for me;wazzer answered with a laugh.

They all looked at James wondering if he is gonna give a new answer or his usually one James sighed and closed his eyes and smiled.

'Well Im gonna study at the library everyday;James answered and went back to eating his lunch hopping that will be the end of the discussion.

'What!They all shouted in unison.

'James do you like live in the library because every time we ask you to go somewhere or to do anything you always say "sorry but im gonna study at the library" dude your the smartest guy in our year if not the school and yet you continue to study for Christ sake you even correct teachers man!Jeff shouted at James with much anger in his tone.

James and the others looked at Jeff for it was the first time if any that they ever say Jeff angry and not happy. For James it was a pleasant change in the everyday events. James took a deep breath and decided he should look Jeff in the eye since he thought Jeff deserved the truth.

'Jeff the reason I keep going to the library is because I want to make sure I stay at the top of the academic ladder of this school and I correct teachers because I love to embarrass them by their ignorance ; James ended and took his tray and walked to the bin and dumped his lunch and went to his locker to get his bag and books for the second half of school.

James walked out of the school entrance and began to walk in the direction of the library when suddenly Jeff Kei and Wazzer stepped in front of him and grabbed his bag.

James looked at them confused while he clinched his fists prepare to fight back if they were gonna attack him.

Jeff stepped forward smiling at James as he began to pat James on the shoulder laughing.

'OK! James we are bringing you out to a night club and your not making excuses you study enough so now you need to go out and have some fun with us and don't worry there will be no drinking or drugs but just fun;Jeff said smiling at James.

Jeff went behind James as the others grabbed his wrists and forced him towards their estate.


End file.
